Flowery Confession
by Orithyea
Summary: AU. There's a man loitering outside the flower shop. Atsushi has no idea what he wants and Dazai isn't being helpful, or so he thinks. Akutagawa/Atsushi


**Note** : lmao, I don't even know? I have a flower shop au for another fandom, and this scenario came up when I was discussing my fic with someone; maybe I'll do a sequel idk

* * *

Atsushi was worried.

For the past few days, there had been a man loitering outside the flower shop he was employed in, and everything about him screamed suspicious. His suspicions weren't founded on his strange outfit because. All right, perhaps a little bit, because, really, who would wear a black long coat and dress shoes in broad daylight? Not to mention that odd hairstyle of his; short, choppy black hair with the tips dyed in white. Instinctively, Atsushi fiddled with his own long, lock of hair on the right side of his face.

It wasn't just because of the outfit, as much as he found it bizarre, but it was mostly because of how the man would leave the very moment he and Atsushi would have eye contact. Sometimes when Atsushi would step out of the shop to clean the window, that man, without even the tiniest effort of being subtle, would run away. If that didn't scream suspicious, then he didn't know what would.

On the sixth day of this repetitive outcome, Atsushi decided to ask his co-worker Dazai, "Hey, don't you think we should report him to the police?"

Much to his chagrin, Dazai loftily waved his hand and said, "He's not doing anything harmful, is he now?"

"I suppose," he conceded, turning his back against the shop's window and starting to prepare the mixed bouquet a customer ordered.

\

The next day, there was a small change in the man's routine. Instead of running away once Atsushi stepped out of the shop, the man stared at him, to which Atsushi gulped and was left paralysed. It continued on for a few seconds before the man walked away. He released a sigh of relief once he can no longer see the man's back.

"He's really creepy!" he complained to Dazai once he entered the shop.

"Come now, Atsushi-kun, you're overreacting."

"If he comes to kill me in my sleep," he poked Dazai harshly on the chest, "I will be haunting you for the rest of your life."

Dazai only laughed at the threat.

\

If yesterday had a small change, today had a huge change Atsushi wasn't prepared for. There was the man again, staring at him, and, to his horror, the man started walking towards him. Atsushi panicked and hastily entered the shop again, leaving the flowers he was tending to outside unfinished; so much for professionalism. He hoped Dazai wouldn't snitch on him to their boss Fukuzawa, but he especially hoped the man wouldn't enter the shop.

It seemed the world was against him today. The door chime echoed in the quiet shop, and he bit his lip at seeing the man make his way to the counter, to Atsushi.

"Good morning," Atsushi managed to choke out once the man was in front of him. "How can I help you?" Atsushi wanted to pat himself at the back for not stuttering.

He received a nod in return.

Wow, thought Atsushi. The man actually looked way better than when he was far away, suspiciously, creepily staring at him. Atsushi was beginning to think seeing him up close was enough to forget about the man's bizarre actions. His skin was pale, and his outfit made it even paler. He didn't have time to marvel the man more, because in the next second, the man slammed his hand on the counter and growled, "Give me a flower that says I want to fuck you."

Atsushi blinked, thinking he misheard. "Pardon?"

The man raised a hand to his mouth and coughed, but even with the cover, he could see the man's cheeks reddening. Oh, Atsushi realised, he didn't mishear. No wonder the man had took his time entering the shop; he had such an embarrassing request.

"Oh, um," his mind was blanking, "w-we have roses. Girls love roses."

The man coughed again. "What do you want then?"

Atsushi sputtered and shifted his eyes from left and right, completely avoiding the man's gaze. Why the hell was he asking?

"Atsushi-kun, he's saying he wants to fuck you."

He turned to his left and was faced with a grinning Dazai leaning on the edge of the counter. Embarrassed beyond belief, he returned his attention to the man, feeling his own cheeks become warm, and frantically mumbled, "Sorry, he didn't mean that. He's always like that. Please ignore him."

"He's right," the man said bluntly. "I do want to fuck you."

Atsushi lets out a strangled cry and wished he did report him to the police.

\

"Nice, you got his name," said Dazai. "Way to go, Akutagawa-kun!"

"I already knew his name." Akutagawa glared at Dazai before stomping away from him. "I'm never going to listen to your ideas again."

Dazai hummed and hurried after him, his infuriating grin not slipping away from his face. "Next time, we'll get you his number."

Okay, maybe he'll listen just one last time.


End file.
